Omega Pirate
Elite Pirate Upsilon, more commonly known as the Omega Pirate, was one of the most powerful Space Pirates ever created and had the potential to be a new standard for the Pirates. The Omega Pirate was considered, by Science Team, the zenith of Project Helix. Fused with Phazon reserves, the Omega Pirate was capable of regeneration and wave quake generation. It was destroyed by Samus Aran when she took the Phazon Mines by storm, providing her with the Phazon Suit upgrade. Biography Elite Pirate Upsilon was created by the Space Pirates' research team to be the ultimate Space Pirate. After discovering Upsilon's very high tolerance for Phazon, the team infused this monster with phazon far beyond safety restrictions. Fortunately, for them, the results were positive. It was one of the limited series of Space Pirates ever to be infused with Phazon successfully (the other being the Phazon Elite and the less resilient Elite Pirate). Logbook Entry *'Metroid Prime:' "Omega Pirate, most powerful of the Elite Pirate Forces. Omega Pirate can become invisible to normal sight. It is vulnerable when cloaked, as all energy is drawn from defense systems. By exposing itself to Phazon, it can regenerate damaged tissue and organs. Considered the pinnacle of the Elite Pirate program, this enemy should be handled with extreme caution and maximum firepower." Abilities and Weapons The Omega Pirate was equipped with wave-quake generators, a dual plasma cannon system (all other elites pirates carry only one), a chameleon manta for cloaking, and, most importantly, the ability to heal damaged tissue and organs by coating itself with Phazon. The only issue with the regenerative abilities is that it is extremely vulnerable when it is cloaked, as all energy is drawn from its defense systems leaving it open for attack. It also possesses an energy-siphon system to absorb beam-based attacks; along with its other protections, this renders it nigh-invulnerable. Its creators dubbed their creation the Omega Pirate, and placed it in stasis in the Elite Quarters, deep within the Phazon Mines on Tallon IV. Battle In combat, the Omega Pirate is one of the most formidable foes that the Space Pirates can field. It has powerful armor that can repel beam attacks, and it also uses an energy-siphon field, drawing in all attacks and using them for energy. Its primary mode of attack is a wave-quake generator, which it uses by slamming its hands into the ground to create an electric shockwave. This moves outward in a ring of electricity, though it can be jumped by a skilled opponent. It also possesses a dual plasma cannon weapon on its back, which it can fire to launch two huge missiles at an enemy. And, of course, it can simply use its huge claws to crush anyone who gets too close. There are only four chinks in its armor: the glowing, Phazon-charged plates on its shoulders and its legs. When it drops its siphon field to use an attack, these four spots will be open to attack, from both beams and missiles. Its wave-quake attack is a perfect time for this, as the attack leaves it open for a good few seconds. Once all its plates are destroyed, the Omega Pirate's unique affinity for Phazon comes into play. It'll activate its chameleon manta, disappearing from sight to move to one of the large pools of Phazon in the room. While its manta renders it invisible in the normal and infrared spectrums, it can still be detected with an X-Ray Visor, and this is the only time that the Omega Pirate itself is vulnerable to attack. After a short time, it will regenerate the Phazon plates and return to view and continue attacking. While it is vulnerable, though, it will summon other Space Pirates to harry attackers. These pirates are equipped with beam-based armors, weak only to certain kinds of attacks. These pirates aren't immune to the Omega Pirate's attacks, though; if they are still around when its armor regenerates, it will often kill them with its own wave-quake attack. Official Website Homeworld: Unknown Civilization Type: Mercenary The Omega Pirate is the most powerful of the Elite Pirate forces. Omega Pirate can become invisible to normal sight. It is vulnerable when cloaked, as its cloaking mechanism is powered by energy redirected from defensive systems. By exposing itself to energy sources, it can regenerate damaged tissue and organs. Space Pirate engineers consider the Omega Pirate to be the pinnacle of their Elite Pirate program. Trivia and fights the Omega Pirate, she will be wearing the Gravity Suit during the acquisition cutscene (though it quickly turns into the Phazon Suit afterwards).]] *Omega Pirate also appeared in Metroid Prime Pinball as the boss of the Phazon Mines, guarding the Missile Launcher upgrade. *A rather easy method of defeating the Omega Pirate in the PAL version is to roll through its legs in Morph Ball mode, and drop a Power Bomb. If done correctly, this will knock off all armoured plates. This also works in all Wii versions of Metroid Prime. *The Omega Pirate can be scanned before it breaks out of its tank. **Scanning the Omega Pirate's projectiles will say that they are an Elite Space Pirate, and depict an image of a creature similar to a Plated Parasite. http://www.metroid2002.com/other_scan_bug.php *There is a trick in only the original NTSC version of the game dubbed by fans as "Omega Pirate Sleeping", where the cutscene must be skipped at the first few seconds before the Omega Pirate breaks out of its tank. When Samus regains control, she will see the Omega Pirate standing up, as the game thinks it is in stasis. She can then destroy his armored plates with ease. *It is possible to destroy Omega Pirate´s cannons. After his four armour plates have been destroyed he will kneel down for a moment, at this time his cannons can be attacked. *There is a glitch where using a Power Bomb while the Omega Pirate is inside a Phazon pool will drain his health by a third. *Another glitch exists if entering the Elite Quarters from the top floor via Secret World techniques. This will allow Samus to fight and even defeat the Omega Pirate without the cutscene triggering, though if she attempts to leave the room it will trigger, but not show the Omega Pirate, and Samus will be locked in the room with no means of escape. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FdP0Ve2vfAw Gallery File:Mppinball 06 big.jpg|''Metroid Prime Pinball'' File:Fighting_Omega_Pirate.jpg|''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' Category:Space Pirates Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Omega Category:Tallon IV Category:Phazon Mines Category:Level 3 Category:Deceased